


Walls

by Dan Kroh (Gryph)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Free Verse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Dan%20Kroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2003, for Michael, and it's still true today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

Such a bright star, lost in the depths of darkness  
but I’ve seen inside the gloom, just a glimpse  
and had to shield my eyes from the brilliance.  
No mirrors in that place, only a murky reflection  
by those wishing to hide the beauty they lack,  
And convince the light to shine no more.  
  
The darkness is a wall, but build by whom?  
I circle the fortress, charge the ramparts,  
and rebuffed, I howl my anguish to the wind.  
Pressed to the barrier, I feel its chill pierce my soul.  
But no wall stands forever, even the strongest  
will eventually crumble under its own weight.  
  
My own walls once stood, higher than these  
and I dwelt in a barren castle of despair.  
Those walls were tumbled, not by a trumpet blast,  
but by a whispered promise of friendship and love.  
So I whisper at the wall before me, into its shadows.  
I know not if my confessions are even heard.  
  
But I will wait  
and I will whisper  
until my voice fails  
until my heart withers  
until my tears go dry  
and still I will remain.


End file.
